


Mi amor

by Junnji



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio - Freeform, Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Happy Spain (Hetalia), Hetalia, Hopeless Romantic, Lovino - Freeform, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, M/M, POV South Italy (Hetalia), Romano, South Italy/Spain Fluff (Hetalia), Yaoi, aesthetic, ifyoudontlikedontread, its set in spain, romantic, spamano - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnji/pseuds/Junnji
Summary: Spain Hasn't been the best boyfriend.due to his busy schedule,he’s been able to spend less time with his little tomato Romano. Spain decides to make amends and invites him over for dinner .





	Mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just aimless fluff with no real story plot.
> 
> English isn’t my first language AND this is some cringey fan fiction I wrote a year ago.i found it in the deep dark archives of my old Wattpad and decided to resurface it.i still love hetalia and the ship is my second favorite.after gerita of course.
> 
> I tried my best to make it work / and fix any grammatical / spelling issues so please correct me if I made a mistake.

gently removing the vinyl from its encasing.then placing it on the turntable.i press play .cracking then soft piano music fills the surroundings.although the song is distorted,it's still lovely.

no obligations for today.my boss gave me today and tomorrow off .im exited to finally enjoy some free time .

i walk through my empty house and turn to the kitchen.making myself some coffee to start the day right.i set my phone on the island.then I pour a bunch of sugar and creamer into my coffee and lean against the counter.

Maybe I should call Romano?and invite him for dinner?or lunch?maybe breakfast?brunch?ive been so busy lately.i haven't gotten the chance to spend time with him.were dating and all?I should call him.but first a bath.

The coffee woke me up,but I still feel half asleep.i skip to the bathroom and turn on the faucet .the tub fills and I take off my clothes and step in.lukewarm water wakes me up a fair amount.i sit for a while.soaking and lightly scrubbing myself.then thinking .

I should go the market.its Saturday.so the main streets filled with vendors.im running low on tomatoes.

I take shampoo and lather myself in it.i don't want to smell bad .i rinse myself off then step out the bathtub and dry off. wrapping the  towel around my waist and walking to my bedroom to get dressed.

I pull out a button up pale yellow dress shirt and pair it with black pants.they're too big so I cuff the ankles.then slip on socks and my shoes.

I decide to go to the market now.better than never.i make sure to grab my wallet .ill leave my car here.its only a few blocks away.

I open the door and squint .its too bright outside.regardless I walk in the direction of the market.leaving the residential area behind and entering the crowed streets.

I maneuver around the crowds and reach the booth I always buy tomatoes from.a elderly woman and her husband.

"A tus órdenes "The man sits up from his stool.

"3 pounds of tomatoes Porfavor "I order .he nods and places a handful of them in the paper bag then weighs them.

"5 euros señor "he hands me the tomatoes.i pull out a 5 bill and give it to him

"Gracias " I nod and walk away.

I pull out a tomato from the bag and eat it as I walk.i guess this is breakfast.

I open the door and set the tomatoes on the counter.i sigh and remember I still have some incomplete work to do.i thought I had today off .Guess not .

~time skip works boring  
I stretch and shut my laptop.im finally done.

What did I want to do?i forgot.wait.

i needed to call Romano!how could I forget.i stand up from my desk and walk to take my phone from the kitchen island .

The phone rings but he eventually answers 

"Longtime no see huh?whats got you suddenly calling and then ignoring me eh?i haven't heard from you in a week!"he shouts through the phone.

"Sorry I've been busy doing county stuff."I smile as I hear his voice again 

"Whatever you bastard."

"Soo I was wondering if you wanted to come over?i got the weekend off "

"Sure .ill be there for dinner.make me something good so by the time I get there I can stuff my face"

"Okay you can count on me" "See you soon mi amor" I coo much to romanos dismay.

"Yeah yeah ti amo" he hangs up 

I should make paella!Back then Romano used to love it.

I place my phone down and turn to the kitchen.im pretty sure I have all the ingredients so I'll get started.

I look at the clock on the microwave.its 4 pm.that should be enough time.

~~time skip 

it's 5:35.the foods done .all now is I got to wait for Lovino.i walk into the living room and notice that I left the record in from this morning.

Violent knocking cut me off from my thoughts.that must be Romano!i practically run to the door and swing it open 

"Romano!"Hug him .he pats my back then u break the hug."your early.come in!"

He steps in then plants a soft kiss on my cheek.im surprised .

"What was that for?"my fingers touch the place where he kissed me

"Don't act so surprised.i missed you, you bastard."he looks down . "Now where's my food I'm starving!"

"I made paella!"I sing and lead him to the dinning room.

"Really?bleh"he takes a seat at the table 

" Aw come on you used to love it as a kid."I walk around and serve him some.

"Wine?"I ask.he nods .i take two glasses from the kitchen and some fancy wine France gave me a while back.go back and pour him and myself some .Then take my own seat in-front of him.

"Yeah as a kid."he says through spoonfuls of food.

I notice a brown canvas bag set next to him on the floor.

"What's in the bag?"I ask curious .

"None of your damn buisness"he barks and takes another bite .

"Hmm alright."I notice a paint canvas sticking out . "What did you think of the food?"

"It’s crap but whatever "

"If it’s bad why are you eating it?"I take a bite and smirk

"Because I’m hungry " I laugh at his response 

We sit in a comfortable silence.unknowingly staring at him and smiling.the light coming from outside hits his beautiful tan skin and hair.he’s so gorgeous I can’t take my eyes off him.

"Wipe that shit eating grin off your face and stop staring at me" he speaks up .taking me out of my daze

"Sorry mi amor"I take a sip from my wine 

———

-Romanos POV -

Spain is in downstairs cleaning up.

I’m taking advantage of this free time by trying to paint again.if Feli can be good at it why can’t I?

I drag a stool from the kitchen bar (somehow without Spain noticing) up to the balcony .then set up the easel and my oil paints that smell to all hell.

I should paint the sky and the buildings.the sky is golden with pink and blue dancing around the setting sun.the buildings have vines or roses growing up them.its beautiful.but I’ll never admit it to Spain.

As soon as the paint hit the canvas I instantly knew I hated it.lightly stroking the canvas,attempting but failing to recreate the scene.

A pair of arms snake around me from behind me

"It’s beautiful Romano "the Spaniard rests his head on my shoulders 

"I just started " I responded. Spain starts to kiss my neck .is he trying to distract me or something?im not complaining.

Spain uncoils his arms from me and leans on the edge of the balcony.

"Why’d you stop?"I think out loud and my face heats up.

"What?oh sorry"-he leans over to pluck a rose hanging off the edge then hands it to me.

"What kind of hopeless romantic shit is this?"I laugh and smell the rose

———

"So you live all alone in this big house ?"Its been ages since I’ve been here

"Yup."he responds nonchalantly 

"Don’t you get lonely?"

"Ehh sometimes.but I have work and you to keep me company "he smiles and cuddles me on the couch.watching some weird spanish TV show.

"Well Feliciano is moving out and going with that jerk potato bastard" I start rambling "honestly I don’t know what he sees in him"

"Well they love each other right?i don’t know what you see in me either."he sighs

"Yeah I guess .your just less of a bastard that’s all hmpf.."I dig my face into his chest.

"well..if you want maybe we can like move in together?it’ll be fun!"happily he sits up .

"I’ll think about it."I try to keep a straight face but in reality I’m obviously going to say yes.

He lays back down.i try to get comfortable again on his chest.

"Then I have to sell the house, get a real estate agent, fix it and that’s boring."wow I sound like a adult don’t I?

"True but I’ll help you if your up to it?"he optimistically replies.

"Sure"I nod .he plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Alright It’s settled"he reaches to hug but grabs my curl.

"Don’t.touch.my.curl."

———

Cuddling on the bed.our legs are intwined.tangled comfortably .

Making out and messing around.

The kiss getting more and more passionate.

he moves south to my neck.slowly sucking and biting.

I try my hardest to not moan but it’s inevitable.i bite my lip to try to conceal them.

"I love you you know that?"he breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes.although it’s dark I can still see his vivid green eyes.

"Yeah of course I do dummy "my voice shakes.my face feels like it’s a thousand degrees.

"Ok..Te amo"he kisses my lips.my eyes start to feel heavy.keeping them open is a struggle

"Ti amo troppo you bastard "I mumble and lose the fight ,closing my eyes. 

TRANSLATION NOTES

A TUS ÓRDENES-at your commands

Gracias -thank you 

Porfavor-please 

Señor-sir

TE AMO- I love you

TI AMO TROPPO- I love you a lot


End file.
